Mi frágil Alma Gemela
by Yalecim Cullen
Summary: es una historia basada en jasper, fiorella y alice, como este trio soluciona un pequeño problema, fiorella es humana y junto con ello es el alma gemela de jasper, alice lo descubre y quiere salvar su relación pero con un intento fallido, lo que tiempo despues descrubren es que fiorella puede ser un arma letal de doble filo si es convertida en vampiro...


Mi Frágil Alma Gemela

Como saber si es real o solo una ilusión de tu corazón

Prólogo.

Todos sabemos que los sentimientos se vinculan con el corazón… pero como decir que estas enamorado, que sientes celos, que tienes rabia, que te duele el alma, cuando sabes que tu corazón no late… como saber si estas enamorado de la persona con la que has estado mas de cien años o si estas enamorado de la pequeña que llego a hacerte ver que toda la vida que llevabas de prohibiciones innecesarias era solo por el miedo a no tener que enfrentar lo que te atemoriza…

¿Una bebe? Esto es una locura…

Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen, vivo con los Cullen desde que tengo uso de razón, o bueno mejor dicho desde que recuerdo ser un vampiro, si, somos una familia de vampiros, todos tenernos diferentes edades, el mayor es Carlisle quien en efecto vendría siendo como el padre, después le sigue Esme, quien seria nuestra madre, somos 8 hermanos no hermanos, es un poco difícil de explicar pero intentaré hacerlo, Edward es el hermano mayor y está casado con bella, después le sigue Emmet quien está casado con Rosaline, después seguimos Alice y yo quienes somos pareja desde que ella llego a la familia, y después casi siendo como la mascota esta Nessy y el perro de Jacob, Nessy es hija de Edward y de bella pero ante los demás es una hermana mas de nosotros, lo que si esta pequeña ha crecido mucho desde que su abuelo Charlie fue convertido en uno de nosotros ya que bella no soportaba la idea de perder a su padre, pero de esto ya han pasado varios años, pero hoy nuestro padre ha cometido la peor de las locuras…

Familia les presento a Fiorella…- entre sus brazos había una bebe con un ¿Corazón latiendo?, tanto Esme como las demás chicas se acercaron de inmediato a ver a la recién llegada, cuando la descubrieron su aroma golpeo de lleno en mi nariz, de inmediato la sed se apodero de mi garganta, por lo que de un salto llegue junto a Carlisle…

Jasper no…- grito bella, deteniéndome por el brazo…- solo mírala, es adorable…- deje de respirar sintiendo aun el gran ardor en mi garganta… gire lentamente mi cara hacia donde estaba la bebe… sin saber porque motivo el ardor de mi garganta cesó casi automáticamente… sus hermosos ojos azules me cautivaron… en eso sentí la mirada de Alice… la mire y comprobé que observaba como yo había quedado cautivado por la pequeña…

Desde ahora no me acercaré a ella… es lo mas que puedo hacer ya que veo que no la dejaran sola por la vida…- dije regresando a mi lugar… pero sin poder quitar los ojos de la pequeña que insistentemente me estiraba los brazos…

Jasper, podrías por lo menos intentarlo, cuando me conociste hiciste exactamente lo mismo…- dijo Isabella, sentía que ella deseaba que lo hiciera pero no le daría el gusto en hacerme sentir masoquista ante mis demás hermanos…

Ni lo sueñes Isabella, eso olvídalo…- subí lo mas rápido que me permitió mi velocidad para llegar al segundo piso a mi habitación…. De pronto ciento que detrás de mí cerraron la puerta, de inmediato sentí que era Alice…

Jasper, amor que sucedió, estas bien, entiendo que no te quisieras acercar a la pequeña… pero podrías haberlo…- la detuve…

Alice, jamás podré acercarme a ella y lo sabes, debes haber visto que la atacaba, por eso no insististe en que me acercara… o a caso debo decir lo contrario…- ella solo se quedo callada…

Bueno eso solo lo puedes decidir tu… solo te quiero decir que en unas pocas horas mas hay consejo familiar…- dicho esto ella salió por la puerta y de seguro bajo a donde se encontraba la pequeña… cuando salió pude percibir el aroma de la niña, trate de no pensar en ella para que la sed no regresara, pero como odiaba aquellos consejos, por lo que generalmente siempre yo era quien menos aportaba en estas situaciones… pero esta ves no seria la ocasión haría todo lo que a mi alcance estaría para que aquella bebe no se quedara…

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el crepúsculo, fue el momento en el que baje hasta el comedor en el que siempre teníamos este tipo de "reuniones"…

Bueno haremos esto corto y preciso, quienes están en contra de que la pequeña se quede…- levantaron las manos Edward, Jacob, Charlie y yo…

Bueno debo suponer que todos los demás estamos de acuerdo en que la pequeña se quede en la casa…- los demás solo asintieron…- bueno si es así desde mañana la pequeña se quedará en la habitación que era de Edward, por ahora se quedará en la habitación de Rosaline y Emmet en lo que implementamos la nueva habitación…

Como quieran solo puedo decirles que esto es una locura…- dije mientras retornaba a mi habitación, en cuanto entre en ella me encontré con una sorpresa, un pequeño bulto estaba en los pies de mi cama llorando y estirando los brazos hacia mi para que la tomara… la mire por un instante y fue como si ella necesitara de mis brazos, quise calmarla pero no pude, todo era tan frustrante intente nuevamente calmar su llanto pero no todo fue en vano, nunca antes me había pasado que no pudiera manipular los sentimientos de alguien, pero por que con esta pequeña era diferente por que no podía manejar sus emociones y como es que nadie venia ayudar a este bulto… de pronto me quedo mirando y comenzó a gatear hacia mi…

Que haces… no te acerques, soy un monstruo, aléjate…- de pronto llego a mis pies y tiro de mi pantalón, el sonido de su corazón me tenia enceguecido solo sentía el aroma y el correr de su sangre, pero fue en el momento en que la tome para intentar beber su sangre en que mi instinto se quedo paralizado por completo… la pequeña puso su mano en mi mejilla, me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules luego sonrió y se durmió como si de ello dependiera su vida… Salí de mi dormitorio y llegue hasta la habitación que era de Edward con ella en los brazos, todos quedaron estupefactos con la escena que estaban mirando…

Te dije que si podrías hacerlo…- dijo bella…

La verdad es que no lo he hecho yo… fue ella quien se arriesgo a acercarse a mi… aunque creo que todo esto es algo mas extraño de lo normal…- Alice tampoco salía del asombro ante lo que miraba… sin decir nada salió de la habitación…

¿Celos?…

Desde aquel la noche las cosas con Alice no fueron las mismas los meses fueron pasando y las cosas no mejoraron ella se empecinaba en decir que nada pasaba, pero yo perfectamente sabia que algo le sucedía, si bien mis instintos fallaban con Fiorella pero no con Alice, sabia que a ella algo le pasaba y me lo ocultaba pero no se el por que de ocultarme lo que siente si sabe que lo puedo percibir a millones de leguas, por otra parte la verdad es que la pequeña Fiorella era demasiado terca, cada ves que me trataba de alejar mas buscaba mi compañía, hasta que un día solo opte por resignarme a que esta bribona no me dejaría en paz hasta que en verdad la aceptara, por lo que solo me deje de resistir a sus encantos naturales que tenia, como por ejemplo ese hermoso par de ojos azules…

Pero al parecer ese fue el peor de mis errores, Alice cambio totalmente conmigo desde que me resigne a que Fiorella era mas poderosa que mi propio instinto, a veces llegue a pensar que Alice deseaba que atacara a Fio, por lo que deseche de inmediato esa idea de mi mente ya que sabia que Alice no es ese tipo de persona, menos sabiendo las enseñanzas que nuestro padre Carlisle nos ha profesado en todo momento , pero tampoco podría quedarme con las dudas por lo que al finalizar el crepúsculo fui hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Alice…

Amor… estas ocupada…- dije al entrar en la habitación…

Para ti siempre tendré tiempo, eres tu el que pasa mucho mas ocupado con otras cosas, no yo...- eso dolió… me hacia sentir como el malo de la película…

Que te sucede, por que has cambiado tanto conmigo desde que llego la pequeña a la casa, si mal no recuerdo tu e Isabella eran las mas empecinadas en que se quedara en la casa y lo que es peor que me acercara a la monstruosidad de Fiorella…- dije tratando de hacer que Alice riera, pero solo conseguí que se pusiera mas seria…

Lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte pedido que lo intentaras… ayer estaba conversando con Edward y me ha dicho algo que no me ha gustado para nada…- dijo poniéndose de pie…

Que fue lo que te dijo Edward, mi querida duendecilla que te ha dejado tan inquieta…- dije sin entender que era lo que mi querido hermano e había dicho a mi amada Alice…

Me dijo que la pequeña se siente atraída por ti Jass, ella te quiere pero de una forma mas especial que a los demás, no se como pero ella te ama, eso me deja totalmente intranquila, confió en ti pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la que mas adelante será una muchacha…- eso me dejo totalmente noqueado, pero como si Fiorella solo tenia unos meses ya poco le faltaba para cumplir un año recién de vida, lo que Alice decía era totalmente irracional…

Alice, no creas todo lo que Eddy dice, de seguro mal interpreto mal los pensamientos de la pequeña, recuerda que solo es una bebe, como podría amar al alguien como hombre, eso es irracional, lo que yo pienso es que estas celosa de la pequeña por ser tan osada al acercarse a alguien tan temible como yo, que a la mas mínima ocasión la puedo morder, eso demuestra lo inocente que es la pequeña y que tanto tu como Eddy mal interpretaron las cosas… pero jamás pensé que tu mi amada llegarías a sentir celos de algo tan absurdo como el amor de una pequeña a su hermano…- dije tratando de no encontrarle sentido a lo que salía de los labios de mi querida Alice…

Si puede que tengas razón y que el amor que siente por ti solo sea el mismo que siente por todos nosotros…- dijo finalmente para rodear mi cuello con sus finos y delicados brazos…

Mejor por que no me besas y haces el amor conmigo, que me has tenido abandonado todas estas horas…- dije mientras con mis manos quitaba lentamente el vestido que llevaba puesto Alice, ella me quito mi camisa, yo seguí con su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda, para culminar en la escena de amor mas perfecta, llegando juntos a un gran clímax…

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando siento que un agitado corazón estaba detrás de la puerta, era Fiorella estaba llorando, sentí su angustia, pero por que Alice no pudo predecir nada…

Pero que demonios, como nadie la sintió llorar…- mire a Alice quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, me levante, me puse la bata y abrí la puerta, allí estaba Fiorella en el umbral de mi puerta con los ojos empapados de lagrimas…

Que paso pequeña- dije mientras dejaba de respirar, en verdad nunca me podría acostumbrar al latir de su corazón y al aroma que su piel expelía por cada poro de su frágil cuerpo…

Jass es mejor que se la hagas dormir…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se vestía…

Al, no te vallas, amor vamos a llevarla a dormir y después regresamos a lo nuestro…- dije mientras en el rostro asomaba una amarga y pequeña sonrisa…

No lo creo… es mejor que baje para que ella duerma en la mejor cuna que conoce, y esa son tus brazos… buenas noches amor… te veo mañana…- dicho esto se marcho por la ventana al bosque, lo que me recordó que no me había alimentado hace varios días por lo que la pequeña corría un gran riesgo en mis brazos…

Ross, puedes venir…- dije mientras salía de la habitación con Fiorella durmiendo en mis brazos…

Que sucede…- dijo llegando a mi lado…

Necesito comer y como podrás ver ella corre peligro a mi lado si respiro…- dije pasándole a Fiorella, pero al hablar una pequeña corriente de su cálido y exquisito aroma entro por mi garganta quemándome como la mas fuerte de las llamas…

Claro yo cuido a esta hermosura por ti… ve con Alice, ella necesita saber que la amas, esta cegada por los celos y eso solo tu los puedes disipar…- dijo mirándome casi con reproche…

¿celos?, si lo dices por Fiorella no es mi culpa que la pequeña me busque a cada momento del día…- dije en mi defensa pero todos sabíamos que eso no solo dependía de ella sino que también de mi, pero es que no se por que me sentía con la necesidad de estar con aquella pequeña, en todo momento…

Bueno iras o te regreso a Fiorella para que duerma en tus brazos mejor…- dijo con una expresión de dos metros de largo…

Tranquila ya me voy y gracias por cuidar a Fiorella…- Salí con rumbo al bosque, cuando sentí el aroma de Alice venia desde el sur de este, por lo que seguí el rastro, en verdad no estaba cazando solo estaba sentada al lado del rio que pasaba cerca de la casa…

Amor por que no me invitaste a cazar contigo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos… ven vamos a comer algo estoy sediento…- le estire mi mano pero ella solo se limito a mimarme a los ojos…

Jass, se que nunca te he pedido nada pero esta ves solo podrías cumplir algo que es importante para mi y que me gustaría que hicieras solo si quieres que lo nuestro siga…- no entendía nada…

Alice que sucede, que quieres que haga por ti solo dilo…- ella tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos…

Quiero que te alejes de Fiorella, no quiero que ella se acerque a ti y que tu tampoco te acerques a ella, prométeme que harás esto por nuestro amor, si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo y lo comprenderé y seremos hermanos…- al parecer a esto se refería Ross cuando me dijo que solo yo podría cambiar los celos de Alice y si de ello dependiera tener que alejarme de la pequeña que tanto se había robado mi corazón lo haría…

Esta bien amor mío… si eso es lo que quieres eso haré… solo para que tu estés tranquila, desde hoy ya no me acercaré mas a ella y para ello tendré que contar con tu ayuda ya que comenzar a respirar cada ves que este con ella, será un posible ataque así que serás indispensable para mi… pero por tu amor hago cualquier cosa…- dicho esto regresamos a cazar, saciamos toda la sed bueno parte de ella ya que nunca se sentirá igual a beber la sangre humana pero si ayudaba mucho el beber la sangre de los animales, regresamos a la casa, subimos a nuestra habitación e hicimos el amor hasta que amaneció… desde este nuevo amanecer toda mi vida cambiaria, pero jamás pensé que la vida me jugaría una mala pasada que solo el tiempo se encargaría de hacerme ver….

El Regreso… (Pov Fiorella)

Mi nombre es Fiorella Cullen mañana es mi cumpleaños numero 17 a pocos años para ser mayor de edad, bueno debo reconocer que mi familia es algo especial, a que me refiero con esto es simple, no todos lo saben pero mi familia está conformada por ocho vampiros, una sobrina mitad vampiro mitad humana, una mascota llamada Jacob, bueno no es una mascota es el novio de Nessy lo que sucede es que es un licántropo y bueno yo que soy total y completamente humana, dejando los totales en una familia de 11 integrantes por lo que se es que Carlisle quien a efectos es mi padre me encontró camino a su casa entremedio del bosque, al parecer fui abandonada a los pocos días de nacer, eso al principio me desconcertó mucho pero debo admitir que no mas cuando me enteré del motivo del por que ellos no envejecían al igual como lo hacia yo, esto sucedió cuando yo tenia diez años y no fue por que hayan querido decírmelo de buenas a primeras, sino por que sucedió un pequeño altercado con mi hermano Jasper, el es al que mas quiero de todos mis hermanos, pero nunca podía acercarme a el al parecer el aroma de mi sangre le era mas irresistible que el de los demás humanos, pero así como bien sabia ellos se alimentaban de sangre animal y que eso no saciaba por completo su sed, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, lo que sucedió aquel día fue que me encontraba sola en casa con mi hermano y a mi no se me ocurrió la mejor idea que acercármele sin saber que podía atacarme, pero no se que fue lo que lo detuvo, debo reconocer que en un instante me sentí algo temerosa a lo que me pudiera hacer, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, lo miré a sus hermosos ojos dorados y toque su mejilla, de inmediato la ferocidad de su ataque se volcó totalmente, en fracción de segundos todos estuvieron cerca de mi Alice miraba con ferocidad a Jasper quien se veía algo acongojado por lo sucedido, mientras Ross me llevaba hasta el pequeño consultorio que tenia papá en la casa en caso que necesitara cuidados especiales, cuando me enfermara, después de esto me contaron el por que del ataque de mi hermano y el por que dejaban la casa claro que no seria para siempre sino que harían un viaje algo largo, eso me dolió mucho ya que alejaban de mi a mi hermano mas querido…

Bueno de esto ya han pasado 7 largos años y mañana es el día mas feliz de todos por que solo me falta un año para ser convertida en vampira, si se que parece una locura pero es lo que mas quiero, todo en mi vida gira entorno a los vampiros, los chicos humanos no me parecen tan atractivos como lo es mi hermano Jasper o Edward, pero creo que debe ser mas porque como estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta perfección que todo lo demás me parece imperfecto, hace ya unos meses llegamos a la cuidad de Aysén esta queda a lo mas sur de chile, llueve mucho y sobretodo no hay sol muy seguido por lo que mis hermanos pueden hacer su vida como gente normal, la verdad es que me encanta la lluvia y el frio, pero no es por que siempre haya vivido en ciudades con estas características, sino por que mantenían mi piel blanca y pálida por lo que mis ojos azules resaltaban ante los demás, la verdad es que el sol solo se encarga de quemar mi piel y no quiero ser morena cuando me conviertan en una vampira, mi hermana Ross es la mas celosa de todas ya que mi querido hermano gorilón Emmet le dice que cuando sea convertida ella quedará en segundo lugar en hermosura, ya que al ser mis ojos grandes y luminosos se verán hermosos con el dorado de los ojos al beber sangre animal, eso lo hace solo para hacerla rabiar ya que yo se que jamás seré mas hermosa que mis hermanas, solo soy una mas de la multitud, claro no puedo negar que mi aroma quizás sea muy provocador para todos los demás vampiros pero eso no me importa solo quiero ser como los demás para poder estar cerca de mi querido hermano Jasper, creo que es uno de mis hermanos mas amado, no se siento como si todos estos años que hemos estado lejos en verdad nunca lo ha estado totalmente, si bien hablamos mucho por internet, no es lo mismo que hacerlo el estando aquí junto a mi, todo seria mas fácil si solo dejara de respirar mientras estoy cerca de el, pero no se por que motivo no lo hace, eso me entristece mucho, con la que nunca me he llevado muy bien es con mi hermana Alice, ella siempre al lado de Jasper, jamás lo deja solo un segundo y cuando lo hace mi hermano casi como un satélite va hasta donde ella esta, jamás me ha dejado acercarme a Jasper mas de 10cm o tan solo tocarlo para darle el abrazo de año nuevo, cumpleaños, navidad nunca me ha dejado acercarme a el, pero desde mañana todo eso cambiará por que mi padre nos ha dado la gran noticia de que mis hermanos regresan a la casa definitivamente, este era mi momento para acercarme a mi hermano y nada ni nadie me lo impediría…

….

Al día siguiente…

Era de madrugada todos creían que yo dormía, pero no estaba en vigilia de que llegaran mis hermanos desde Londres, ellos debían venir tan ansiosos como yo, pero algo que aprendí cuando pequeña y que se que ahora me servirá mucho es que cuando con Emmet jugábamos a las escondidas me enseño a bloquear a mis hermanos Edward y Alice sin tener la necesidad de ser una vampira, era fácil solo no tenia que pensar lo que iba hacer y eso me ayudó mucho cuando jugábamos y cuando sentía rabia por que Alice no me dejaba acercarme a mi hermano Jasper aunque según Ross todo lo hacían por mi seguridad, cosa que a mi no me convencía para nada, pero en fin, hoy por fin llegaban y sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tendría, sobre todo por que con mis hermanos habíamos organizado una gran fiesta de cumpleaños , en la que vendrá todo el pueblo y lo mas probable es que fueran también el muchacho mas guapo de Aysén se llama Jack Edmont es muy lindo pero no mas que mis hermanos, estaba pensando en eso cuando siento que la puerta de la casa se abre y mi madre da un pequeño gritito de alegría, fue en ese momento en que me baje de mi cama lo mas rápido que pude estaba camino a la escalera cuando sentí una pequeña brisa cerca de mi ese debía haber sido Jasper, por lo que cambie el rumbo de mis pasos hasta la habitación que era de ellos, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que ingrese allí estaba mi hermano mirando por la ventana…

Jasper que alegría volver a verte…- me acerque y lo abrace como nunca lo había hecho, me aferre a su espalda el estaba inmóvil como si algo lo detuviera, me pose delante de el y lo mire directamente a los ojos, estos estaban completamente dorados, mas hermosos que nunca, fue en ese momento en que comprendí de por que me sentía tan sola cuando mi hermano no estaba conmigo el era como mi complemento aunque no se acercara a mi su sola presencia llenaba mi alma, sentía como el era mi otra mitad era como mi alma gemela…

Hola chiquita feliz cumpleaños… espero que te guste tu regalo y bueno de pasada te entrego el mío - dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo…- es para ti pero no le digas a Alice que yo te lo di, es nuestro secreto…- guiño uno de sus hermosos ojos yo solo asentí mientras abría la cajita en ella había una cadena de oro blanco con un corazón del mismo material que tenia en el reverso una pequeña inscripción "J&F unidos por siempre" - que irónica la frase de juntos por siempre cuando jamás había podido tener ni la mitad de el contacto con Jass como el que había tenido con mis demás hermanos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas se escapo de mis ojos…

Chiquita no llores, creo que ahora es mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio, Alice viene en camino y no estará muy feliz al saber que estuviste aquí a solas conmigo ya que bien sabes que no es seguro…- dijo borrando con su dedo índice mi lagrima llevándola hasta su boca y bebiendo la pequeña gota de su dedo… cerro sus ojos y sonrió…- hasta tus lagrimas con tan deliciosas como tu pequeña Fio…- sonrió nuevamente…- y miro hacia la puerta…- viene Alice, es mejor que te vayas…- pero esta ves negué con la cabeza…

No, no me iré, creo que tengo derecho a saludar a mi hermano mas querido, aunque no me dejen acercarme a ti, cosa que no se por que hacen eso a mi no me pareces peligroso y creo que no es justo que pienses que te tengo miedo cuando no es así…- dije mientras me dirigía abrir la puerta… y me encontré de lleno con la hermosa cara de mi hermana Alice

Alice… como estas… que alegría volverte a ver…- dije mientras la abrazaba tratando de que fuera con la misma efusividad que lo había hecho con Jasper, pero por algún motivo no podría hacerlo con la misma emoción…había algo en Alice que me había sentir que yo no era de su total agrado…

Pequeña, te despertamos… perdónanos no era nuestra intención…- dijo sonriendo pero no le llego la alegría a los ojos… se dirigió hasta donde estaba Jasper

Tranquila, los estaba esperando iba camino a saludarlos cuando vi que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta por lo que me imagine que estarían ya aquí arriba pero solo me encontré con mi hermano, iba en busca de ti y mira apareciste, a veces creo que eres tu la que lee mentes y no Edward, bueno los dejo descansar de seguro deben estar algo cansados del viaje y quieren ir a cazar- los mire un momento y di media vuelta para asomarme nuevamente por la puerta- bueno nos vemos mañana… que descansen….- al salir mire la cajita que tenia en mis manos y me fui a mi dormitorio, apenas entre en el deje la cajita debajo de mi almohada y me dormí tranquilamente…

Buenas noches chiquita…- sentí suavemente en mi oído la vos de Jasper por lo que desperté de inmediato… pero no estaba en ninguna parte… creo que fueron muchas emociones juntas cuando estuviera en el liceo pensaría mejor las cosas y el hermoso abrazo que le di a mi hermano que hace 7 años no veía por culpa de mis impulsos, pero lo que ahora me sorprendió es que no me alejara ni se alejara de mi… eso me hizo dormir con una hermosa sonrisa...

Desperté con la misma sonrisa no quería que nada ni nadie me impidiera estar feliz en el día de mi cumpleaños, todo era perfecto, amo a mi familia mas que a nada en el mundo, estaba en la ducha cuando sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, cuando me di vuelta estaba Alice en el baño junto a la ducha…

Alice que sucede…- dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía la toalla…

Es solo que quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, con Jasper lo elegimos especialmente para ti, el me dijo que te gustaría…- dijo llevándome hasta la cama en ella había un vestido color rojo pasión, mi color favorito junto con un cinturón negro, otro de mis colores preferidos, era hermoso…

Gracias hermana, es hermoso dile a Jasper que muchas gracias, bueno en verdad gracias a los dos, aunque debo pensar que la que lo diseño fuiste tu…- dije mirando a mi hermana que sonreía…

La verdad es que yo solo elegí el color, Jasper lo diseño pensando en tus gustos, sabes el te quiere mucho, a pesar que nunca se ha acercado a ti por lo que tu ya sabes, el en verdad te quiere, sabes hubo un tiempo en que yo me sentí celosa de su afecto hacia ti, pero no fue hasta hace un par de meses que comprendí que el alma gemela de el eres tu, no se como pero siento que el lazo que tienes tu con el es mucho mas fuerte que el amor que ambos nos tenemos… no se si me entiendes…- quede de una pieza con las palabras de mi hermana…

Alice, yo a mi hermano lo quiero mucho pero la verdad es que es solo por que nunca he podido tener una relación con el así como la he tenido con Edward, bella y los demás de la familia, no se si somos algo así como almas gemelas pero si lo quiero mas que a los demás de mis hermanos…- no podía decirle a mi hermana que yo sentía lo mismo, que sentía que mi hermano era mi alma gemela…

Lo se, es por eso que ya no me opondré a que ustedes se acerquen, después de todo somos hermanos…- dijo sonriendo…

Así es… somos hermanos y el cariño que le tengo a todos es el mismo por igual…- dije mientras Alice me tomaba de la mano…

Bueno entonces haremos que parezcas un ángel caído del cielo, además debes aprovechar que hoy justo es un día hermoso de sol, debes relucir tu blanquecina piel, para ser la envidia de las demás chicas del liceo y de esta familia… además tu eres la única con unos hermosos ojos azules cosa que te hará ver mas hermosa esta noche, ahora veamos que te pondremos para que vayas a clases…- dijo abriendo las puertas de mi closet…

Sacó de el una blusa color rojo mas oscuro que el del vestido que me habían regalado mis hermanos, unos jeans pitillos y mis hermosas zapatillas convers… me dio un pequeño maquillaje, gracias a Dios en mi liceo no exigían usar uniforme, por que o sino moriría con ello, después de que Alice me dejo totalmente lista bajamos, para que yo tomara desayuno, cosa que era bien incomoda ya que, solo yo comía, bueno a veces me acompañaban Jacob y Nessy pero casi siempre se levantaban mas tarde que yo así que generalmente lo hacia sola… pero hoy como nunca estaban todos en la mesa… cosa que agradecí… había un enorme pastel con velas en la mesa, mi querida madre me sonreía al igual que lo hacían todos mis hermanos, mi padre estaba trabajando por lo que seguro después me daría sus felicidades…

Bueno mi querida princesa, ahora es tiempo que pidas tus deseos…- dijo mientras me guiñaba…

Creo que el deseo que tenia ya se me cumplió así que pensaré en otro deseo…- dije mientras miraba a mis hermanos, en especial a mi regalón que es Jasper…

Bueno sopla las velas entonces…- dijo Nessy con una sonrisa enorme…

Si cuñadita sopla las velas…- dijo bella mientras sonreía ampliamente… después de soplar las velas, tomamos desayuno con Nessy y Jacob, los cuales no dejaron de hacerme bromas sobre que cuantos siglos ya se notaban en mi cara, por lo que Alice y mis demás hermanos salieron en mi defensa… estaban en ello cuando la voz de mi hermano Jasper sobre salió de las otras voces…

Bueno dejen de molestar a fio… que en poco tiempo mas ustedes estarán en las mismas – me guiño uno de sus ojos haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio… mis hermanos como siempre tuvieron que repetir la enseñanza media ya que para los demás éramos recién llegados por lo que tenia por compañeros a Alice, Jasper , bella, Edward y a Nessy quienes simulaban tener la misma edad que yo, después Ross y Emmet volvían a estudiar en la universidad… la ventaja para ellos era que no dormían, bueno a excepción de Nessy y de mi, por lo que podían aprenderse las cosas de memoria eso lo encontraba totalmente injusto, además ellos también tenían la ventaja de haber estudiado muchas veces anterior mente, cosa que me dejaba en desventaja, inclusive Nessy sabia mas que yo por lo que tanto mis hermanos como mis hermanas se encargaban de enseñarme en casa lo que yo no había aprendido en el liceo, cosa que aun por estar de cumpleaños no dejarían de hacer, como siempre nos íbamos a ir en el auto de Edward, por lo que subí a mi pieza para ir a buscar mi mochila… estaba echando mis cuadernos cuando siento que entran a mi pieza, por alguna razón loca mi corazón sabia que el que había entrado era Jass, por lo que me gire de inmediato…

Chiquita…- sonrió…- te estamos esperando…- dijo mientras se fijaba en mi cuello, por un momento pensé que me mordería, pero no fue así…

Que sucede Jass…- pregunte algo temeroso…

Es solo que no llevas puesto mi regalo de cumpleaños… - dijo mientras apuntaba mi cuello… en seguida mire y me di cuenta que tenia razón se me había quedado en debajo de la almohada… metí la mano y ahí estaba la cajita por lo que saque rápidamente la cadena e intente ponérmela pero mis dedos no estaban muy coordinados que digamos, de pronto sentí un gélido toque en mi hombro…

Te ayudo, o sino llegaremos tarde a clases… - le sonreí y en cosas de segundo ya estuvimos en el auto, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado… cuando íbamos caminos al auto, llego mi padre junto a nosotros…

Chicos yo llevare a Fio a clases quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños…- todos asintieron y tomaron rumbo a clases, con mi padre caminamos hasta su despacho, paso por detrás de el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y me entrego una cajita casi del mismo tamaño que me había entregado Jasper… me miro expectante por lo que comprendí que quería que abriera la cajita, por lo que la abrí, en su interior había un anillo con el escudo de la familia, era hermoso…

Gracias papá…- le di un gran abrazo y bese su mejilla…

Que bueno que te gusto, no puedes ser una Cullen si no tienes nuestro distintivo, así que ya como eres toda una mujercita es todo tuyo… bueno es hora que te lleve al liceo, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clases…- dijo mientras me ponía el anillo que ya me hacia completamente una Cullen…

Las clases solo fueron mas de lo mismo, para mi peor tortura hoy me tocaba clases de matemáticas cosa que odiaba mas que cualquier cosa, todos mis hermanos, eran buenísimos en ellas y mis calificaciones eran muy denigrantes, al punto de que mis hermanos coleccionaban mis pruebas de matemáticas solo para apostar que en la siguiente no me iría mejor que en la anterior… apenas tocaron el timbre Salí corriendo para encontrarme con mis amigas, Karen y Laura, quienes se fijaron hasta en el mas mínimo detalle de mis ropas y nuevas joyas… claro que pensaron que el colgante me lo había dado Jack pero les aclaré de inmediato que no había sido el…

Hablando del rey de roma mira quien se asoma…- dijo Karen mientras apuntaba hacia un chico, delgado pero con muy buen físico, cabellos negros como el petróleo, ojos verdes como la mas hermosas de las esmeraldas , una piel tan blanca como la mía y unos labios que parecían haber sido moldeados por un dios griego…sus padres era tan poderosos en esta ciudad que el liceo en que estudiábamos era de ellos, eran una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad de Aysén, bueno eso hasta que llegamos nosotros…

Mi querida Fiorella Cullen… muy feliz cumpleaños…- dijo entregándome una hermosa rosa roja y otra azul… de ellas colgaba una pequeña cajita al parecer también era una joya… abrí la cajita y en ella habían unos pendientes colgantes con un diamante en casa punta, eran muy hermosos…

Gracias… pero no eran necesarios los pendientes con las flores habría sido suficiente…- dije mientras el negaba con la cabeza…

No lo creo, la verdad es que no podría regalarle menos a la chica mas hermosa e interesante de esta ciudad…- dijo riendo ampliamente, en verdad era guapo…

No me sigas alagando por que me lo creeré…- dije ambos reímos… luego miro a mas chicas…

Mis hermosas amigas, les puedo robar un instante a Fio…- dijo tomando mi mano…

Es toda tuya querido Jack…- tanto Karen como Laura se fueron… Jack me llevo hasta uno de los jardines que había en el liceo… nos sentamos en una de las bancas que la lluvia no había mojado, una ves sentados Jack me miro unos instantes y comenzó hablar…

Fio se que hace mucho que he tenido ganas de hacer esto pero no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo, se que conocimos hace solo un año pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que en verdad desearía que…- se quedo callado unos segundos y siguió hablando…- quiero saber si quisieras pololear conmigo…- me quede de una pieza si bien el era muy guapo y lo demás, pero jamás imagine que me pediría ser su polola… a lo lejos pude oír un gruñido pero no se de donde provino por lo que mire a todos lados pero ni señal de que alguno de mis hermanos estuviera espiándome…

Creo que tengo que pensarlo… no es que no te encuentre bien parecido ni nada de eso pero creo que es algo que tendré que analizar con mayor tiempo…- no sabia que hacer…

Bueno que te parece si me dices tu respuesta esta noche en tu fiesta…- dijo mientras vi la esperanza en sus ojos, le toque la mejilla, sonreí- creo que es tiempo suficiente para saber que responderte…- el asintió luego tomo nuevamente mi mano y sin darme tiempo a reacción beso cariñosa y delicadamente mis labios, eso me dejo aun mas sorprendida pero aun así me gusto, con el respeto en que lo hiso… nos miramos un instante, ambos sonreímos tome las rosas junto con la cajita que contenía los pendientes y emprendimos en regreso a clases… cuando íbamos llegando mis hermanos ya estaban dentro de la sala, todos me miraron con cara de "que demonios ", pero el rostro de Jasper era de enojo, me senté junto a el como de costumbre pero estaba con el ceño realmente fruncido cosa que jamás había visto en el, por lo general siempre estaba con su rostro colmado de calma, que le sucedía… lo mire por un buen rato pero el ni señas de dirigirme la palabra, mire a Alice en busca de una respuesta pero ella solo movió sus labios diciendo " es mejor que lo dejes solo"… enojada mire nuevamente a Jasper que no había cambiado su expresión, el profesor llego al los pocos segundos por lo que intente prestar atención a la clase pero no lo conseguía, el enojo de Jasper también me había enojado a mi, pero no permitiría que me arruinara mi día y menos hoy que era mi cumpleaños…

Idiota…

Terminamos las clases y me dirigí a la cafetería como era de costumbre ya que vi que mis demás hermanos hacían lo mismo, Fio se había quedado con sus amigas como de costumbre pero no fue hasta que las vi ingresar solas a la cafetería que me inquieto la ausencia de Fiorella, mire a Edward y en mi mente formule la pregunta ya que la mayoría de las personas siempre están muy pendientes de nosotros por lo que era mas fácil hablar en la mente que con palabras, la mirada de Eddy se encontró con la mía…

"_En donde demonios esta Fiorella…" _

" _Jass déjala en paz, pero para tu tranquilidad esta con Jack en el jardín de el liceo, el muchacho se le declarará… al parecer nuestra pequeña ya será toda una rompe corazones" _ entre dientes Edward rio al terminar su frase… pero no le encontré la gracia, podría haber habido un vampiro neófito cerca, hasta el mismo idiota ese podría serlo y aun así se daban el lujo de dejarla sola… todos reían ante la broma de Eddy, pero yo me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hasta el jardín en que estaba Fiorella para mi fortuna distinguir su aroma no era tan difícil, camine unos pocos pasos cuando los veo sentados en una banca a pocos metros de mi, por lo que me escondí detrás de un sauce para poder escuchar lo que le decía…

Fio se que hace mucho que he tenido ganas de hacer esto pero no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo, se que conocimos hace solo un año pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que en verdad desearía que…- se quedo callado unos segundos y siguió hablando…- quiero saber si quisieras pololear conmigo…- que quiere ¿que?, es que como se atreve, pero por que me sentía tan enojado, por que si es normal que se le acerquen chicos, es que acaso estaba ¿celoso?, pero por que es que acaso no sabe que no puede vincularse a un humano, un gruñido se me escapo, al perecer Fio me hoyo ya que comenzó a mirar para todos lados…

Creo que tengo que pensarlo… no es que no te encuentre bien parecido ni nada de eso pero creo que es algo que tendré que analizar con mayor tiempo…- esa es mi chiquita, es mejor que te alejes de ella tarado, sonreí ante mis palabras, es que será posible que sienta celos jamás los había sentido, por que ahora los estoy sintiendo…

Bueno que te parece si me dices tu respuesta esta noche en tu fiesta…- es que acaso no entendiste que necesita tiempo, Fio toco su mejilla y sonrió, luego hablo - creo que es tiempo suficiente para saber que responderte…- saca tus manos de mi hermana, dije mientras acto seguido posaba sus labios en los de mi Fio… sentí una mano en mi hombro por lo que mire de inmediato…

Sabes que lo que estas haciendo ahora es un delito querido taradito, perdo hermanito…- era Eddy…

Eso es algo que no te incumbe…- dije mientras miraba como se dirigían hasta el interior del liceo…

Pues déjame recordarte que a ti tampoco, ella tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiere, así como la tenemos nosotros, además Alice dice que no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, vamos tenemos clases…- me tomo del brazo para obligarme a caminar… llegamos al salón antes que ellos, tome mi asiento como de costumbre, pero el enojo aun no se me pasaba y al ver que ingresaban juntos y de la mano me enojo aun mas…

"_vamos Jasper cambia la cara, ella no tiene la culpa, déjala en paz, la pobre no sabe que te sucede, tiene un dilema en su mente a causa de tu rostro de culo"_

"_lo siento Eddy pero esto me sobre pasa, no cambiaré ninguna cara por que es la única que tengo…"_

"_ahuch eso dolió, Jass podrías hacerme un favor y alejar tus ideas asesinas de tu mente, no son para nada agradable"_

"_pues lo siento querida Nessy pero si no quieres ver mi mente pues salte de ella"_

"_creo que tendremos que conversar mas tarde sobre esto Jasper, creo que te estas olvidando de mi por completo"_

"_Alice sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, ni siquiera yo se por que me siento de esta forma…"_

"_eso hermanito se llaman celos y creo que anteriormente en nuestra familia ya vi una reacción igual a la tuya… o no Edward"_

"_si lo dices por el chucho de Mike, soy completamente inocente mi querida y amada bella"_

"_saben no me importa podrían dejar de vagar en mi mente, necesito un poco de privacidad…"_

"_si claro, solo si tus pensamientos no se pudieran escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, te aseguro que hasta Carlisle sabe lo que estas pensando en hacerle al pobre de Jack… amor, es mejor que esperes a que lleguemos a casa para conversar esto con Fiorella"_

Uno a uno los fui bloqueando de mi mente, a la única que no bloque fue a Alice, ya que sabía que ella no me molestaría con mis pensamientos, claro que sabia que podría estar haciéndole daño pero prefería que supiera lo que por mi mente pasaba en esos momentos… ahora la interrogante en mi mente es por que me comporto como un idiota…

1, 2,3, mil… sabes no tengo paciencia contigo…. (Pov Fiorella)

Todo el camino a casa fue en sepulcral silencio, una que otra broma de Emmet con respecto a las caras, pero nadie se reía ni si quiera yo, que por lo general me reía de todo lo que mi hermano gorilón decía… en mi mente solo podía tener la imagen de la cara de Jasper sin hablarme ni mirarme, pero que era lo que yo le había hecho como para que me mirara de esa forma, dije mirara, perdón era ignorara de esa forma… es que acaso ni en mi fiesta de cumpleaños podre pasarlo como una adolecente normal… esto me ofuscaba mucho por lo que me cruce de brazos, me puse mi mp5 y me deje llevar por la música que sonaba en este, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, el frio contacto de la mano de mi madre me despertó…

Despierta bella durmiente… aunque debería decir roncadora durmiente…- dijo Emmet detrás de Esme…

Emmet cállate y metete en tus asuntos…- dijo Alice mientras me tomaba de la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto, unos metros mas atrás estaba Jasper inexpresivo…

Que le pasa a Jasper…- dije mirando a Alice…

Es solo que esta molesto por un acontecimiento… pero por que no me acompañas y lo conversamos a dentro…- no se por que de inmediato se me vino a la mente el beso que nos dimos con Jack… solo asentí ya con la mente mas clara Jasper seguía sin mirarme, eso me dolió muchísimo… ya que era uno de mis hermanos mas queridos…

Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí adentro, ahora me pueden decir que demonios les pasa a todos…- mire a mi padre que se vio asombrado por mis palabras…- perdón papá pero es que desde que salimos de clases que ninguno me dice nada y van todo el camino serios, eso duele, mas aun cuando no se sabe de la razón del por que no te hablan…- dije cerrando mis brazos y mirando fijamente a Jasper…

Fio linda, te pedimos perdón si nos comportamos de esa forma créenos que no era nuestra intención, por que mejor no nos cuentas que sucedió con Jack en el jardín…- el rostro de Jasper se tenso mas de lo normal, así que mi teoría del beso había sido cierta y el gruñido había sido de Jasper ya que fue el mismo que oí pero ahora fue mas fuerte y claro…

Domina tus hormonas Jasper…- dijo Emmet mientras se reía ampliamente…

Cállate tonto… tu no entiendes nada…- dijo este de forma tan fría que llegaba a dar miedo…

Uy pero que genio que tienes… por que mejor no nos dices que rayos te pasa…- dijo mientras se acercaba a el…

Creo que yo se el motivo…- todos me miraron…- lo que pasa es que cuando fuimos con Jack al jardín bueno este se me declaro y…- no sabia si decir o no lo del beso… respire profundo y me decidí a decirlo….- y … el… me … el me beso….- Alice, bella, Esme, Nessy, Rosaline comenzaron a dar pequeños aplausos mientras Emmet, Edward y Jake se reían, los únicos serios eran mi padre y Jasper… en la mirada de mi padre había preocupación mientras que en los ojos de Jasper había algo mas que no pude definir…

Bueno después nos contarás todos los detalles ahora tenemos que dejarte preciosa para la fiesta que será en tan solo unas horas mas…- dijo Alice mientras miraba a Jasper por ultima vez antes de que me arrastraran hasta mi dormitorio… una ves que subimos mientras me arreglaban mis cabellos y mi vestimenta les conté como había sido el beso entre Jack y yo…

Sabes Alice quiero hablar con Jasper antes de la fiesta, crees que seria conveniente…- dije esperando su respuesta….

Sabes creo que deberías dejarlo, solo por un momento, pero eso solo lo puedes decidir tu…- me había dejado en las mismas, por que simplemente no decía "SI" o "NO", todo esto era realmente ofuscante mas aun cuando no te daban la respuesta que querías y lo que es peor justo en el día de tu cumpleaños… Alice por alguna razón que no oí me dijo que bajaría un segundo, por lo que termine de ponerme el vestido y los zapatos para ir en busca de mi hermano… estaba en su pieza como siempre mirando por la ventana, el reflejo de la luz dejaba ver sus cicatrices, pensé un segundo y continúe avanzando hasta quedar lo bastante cerca como para salir corriendo si fuera necesario…

Que predecible eres pequeña, pero déjame decirte que es mejor que bajes a tu fiesta que ya debe estar por empezar…- dijo frio distante y eso en verdad dolía demasiado…

Jass, por que te comportas como un tonto, no sabes como duele todo lo que estas haciendo, por que tienes esa actitud conmigo, que te hecho para merecer tu indiferencia y tu actitud…- dije tratando de contener las lágrimas… como odiaba ser humana en estos momentos…

Tu no has hecho nada chiquita, es solo que creo que he mal interpretado mal las cosas, tu eres una muchacha hermosa y que merece ser feliz con alguien que te llene de cariño y amor, como el que ofrece tu "amigo" Jack… sabes pensé que eras algo así como el alma gemela pero claro doblemente frágil, por tu condición de humana, pero hoy cuando no sabias interpretar mis sentimientos supe que solo fue un error pensar en eso…- a que se refería con eso de un error…

Saber por que no sabia que te pasaba por que tu cara decía una cosa y tus ojos otra, no sabes disimular Jasper, apenas entramos a la casa e incluso antes de que ya me dijeran que algo pasaba yo ya lo había notado y sabia perfectamente que era por el beso que me había dado con Jack… eres tan predecible tu rostro y ojos reflejan todo lo que tus labios no dicen…- dije mientras notaba que mis manos se hacían en forma de puño…

Tu no sabes nada solo eres una humana que quiere jugar a ser un vampiro, pero no sabe que ha vivido toda su vida con unos monstruos que apenas pudiesen saltarían a beber su sangre y acabar son su tonta existencia… es que acaso no sabes que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor pequeña, si lo creías pues déjame desilusionarte no es así…- eso si había dolido en verdad…. 1, 2, 3…. Mil suficiente esto se acabo- sabes no tengo paciencia contigo y no me importa ser o no tu alma gemela o lo que sea que digas que sentías que yo era para ti, ahora en adelante solo preocúpate de cuidar tu pálido trasero que del mío me encargo yo…- cerré la puerta con un portazo que de seguro hizo sobresaltar a todos pero tenia tanta rabia que no me importo, cuando entre a mi pieza Alice ya estaba en ella, solo me abrazo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que en ese momento se dejaron caer como si nada las pudiera detener.

Almas iguales cuerpos diferentes… (POV ALICE)

En mis visiones la vi venir pero jamás pensé lo que esta pequeña sería y causaría en nuestra familia, si solo lo hubiera sabido, si solo en mis visiones hubiera visto lo que esta pequeña traería consigo a nuestras vidas, jamás le habría dicho a Carlisle de su existencia en el camino de regreso a casa… aun recuerdo ese día…

Flashback…

Estaba en la casa viendo unos vestidos para Rosaline, bella, Nessy y para mi cuando de la nada una pequeña llorando en el cruce de los caminos, entre nuestra casa y el camino a la cuidad ahí en medio de la nada una bebe llorado y apunto de morir por el inmenso frio que hacia aquella noche, a mi mente solo vino el nombre de Carlisle… por lo que tome mi teléfono celular y marque rápidamente su numero.

Alice dime…- contesto del otro lado…

Carlisle, tuve una visión de una pequeña en el cruce de los caminos, se esta casi muriendo…- espere respuesta…

La veo, la recogeré estoy en menos de un minuto en la casa…

Y así fue , a los pocos segundos con la pequeña en sus brazos, claramente ya recompuesta por el calor del auto de Carlisle, Carlisle la presento como Fiorella, la nombro al igual como se llamaba su madre vampira, todos nos acercamos a la pequeña excepto Jass, ya que el aroma de la pequeña era demasiado tentador hasta para mi que ya llevo siglos de auto control, pero aun así con bella le pedimos que se acercara a la pequeña, pero no fue hasta que vi a Jass con la pequeña en brazos cuando me di cuenta de la realidad de ellos dos, eran almas gemelas, sus auras juntas eran de un mismo color, si bien todos pensaban que nuestras almas se perdían cuando nos convertíamos en los seres en que su corazón no late, dejábamos de tener alma, pero la verdad es que nuestra alma siempre la tendríamos mientras tuviéramos sentimientos, como es el caso de nuestra familia, el aura de Jass siempre había sido de un color purpura, pero mientras que la de los demás eran doradas incluyéndome, pero cuando vi a Fiorella en los brazos de Jass el aura de ellos juntos era de un dorado enceguecedor todo en su entorno brillaba flamantemente, como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro…

"Alice, ella lo ama" la voz de Edward resonó como un megáfono en mi mente….

"no Edward eso no puede ser posible es una bebe" dije negándome a creer en lo que me decía Edward….

"Alice lo he leído en su mente, para ser una bebe es muy especial y bien sabes que después de ver lo que sucedió con Nessy ya nada debería sorprendernos" Salí corriendo dejando a todos en la casa… incluso a Jass pero no fue hasta que hablamos antes de irnos a cazar fue lo que me dio las fuerzas para seguir con lo nuestro a pesar que yo sabia que nada de lo que pudiera hacer seria suficiente para alejarlo de la persona que era su perfecto complemento, si bien Jasper me quería y decía sentir amor por mi hoy me quedo mas que claro que yo solo seré su compañera hasta que Fiorella tenga la edad adecuada para compartir la eternidad con el…

Fin flashback

Estaba allí en la habitación de Fiorella consolándola por lo que había hecho Jasper cuando supo que había besado a Jack, que irónica es la vida yo consolando a la que me quitará el amor de mi Jass cuando sea una vampira… esto me recordó cuando Jass casi la ataca cuando tenia 10 años…

Flashback

Estábamos a punto de irnos de caza cuando Jass decidió quedarse en casa por que no tenia ánimos de ir a "cenar", por lo que se quedo en la casa junto a Fiorella…

Jass si quieres me quedo contigo y cuidamos ambos a la pequeña hasta que los demás lleguen de cazar…- pero su cabeza ya estaba dando una negativa respuesta…

Ve tranquila Alice, lo peor que pueda pasar es que me la coma y créeme no lo haré, al menos no por ahora…- lo quede mirando desconfiada pero el me sonreía, quise confiar en el así que solo asentí y Salí junto con los demás de caza, pero tanto Edward como yo y los demás no quisimos alejarnos mucho por si algo sucedía, con Edward no dejamos de monitorear lo que en casa sucedía hasta que en mi mente una clara visión llego, era de Fiorella acercándose a Jasper sin ningún cuidado de que la fuera atacar, en eso veo que Jasper salta al ataque mostrando sus dientes preparado para devorar a su presa, con Edward corrimos lo las rápido hasta la casa seguidos por los demás, Rosaline se nos adelanto tomando a fio y sacándola del camino de Jass, Edward lo controlo mientras yo solo miraba ferozmente a Jass, justo lo que me había temido había sucedido, pero que lo detuvo, por que no la atacó?, que evito que la atacara, fue en ese momento en que comprendí que Jass se había dado cuenta de lo que yo había visto ya con anterioridad, ellos estaban hecho el uno para el otro, eran almas gemelas pero en diferentes cuerpos…

Ya lo sabias cierto?...- pregunto sin mirarme…

A que te refieres, con eso de que ya lo sabia?...- trate de desviar el tema…

Ya sabias que ella es mi alma gemela, pero lo que no entiendo es por que me lo ocultaste, Alice… mi afecto por ti jamás cambiará por mucho que ella me sea diferente, ella es solo una niña y hoy casi muere por mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por el resplandor que vi en sus ojos cuando estuve a punto de atacarle, ella seria ahora puré de Fiorella, sabias que ella puede manejar mis estados de ánimo a su antojo, sabias que ella puede hacer que gire como un trompo alrededor de ella, por el solo hecho de ser mi otra mitad, porque no me lo dijiste antes, por que me lo ocultaste…- no sabia que decir la verdad es que yo sabia perfectamente eso, pero no el porque lo había ocultado, hasta que a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de Fiorella siendo una hermosa vampira al lado de mi Jasper… en ese momento recordé del porque no había advertido a Jass, de lo que era Fiorella para el, no lo hice por celos, por que prefería ver morir a la humana en vez de verla feliz quitándome el amor de Jasper… MI JASPER…

No lo se… creo que jamás le tome al importancia que debía darle…- pero no me creyó nada…

Alice me estas ocultando información, que sucede? que viste realmente…- dijo mirando mis ojos y concentrándose por ver en mi mente lo que le ocultaba…

La vi, como vampira, la vi siendo feliz contigo, la vi tan perfecta y feliz a tu lado y no quiero que eso suceda, Jasper yo te amo y se que ella es tu otra mitad pero yo no quiero perderte, no quiero que ella sea mas que yo en tu vida, no quiero que me dejes a mi por ser feliz con ella…- se quedo paralizado ante mi confesión…

Jamás lo pensé de ti Alice, pero si es eso lo que quieres esta bien, vámonos de esta cuidad…- no podía creer lo que me decía aun sabiendo que yo le había fallado quería seguir conmigo…- pero con una condición, no quiero perder contacto con Fiorella, ella no sabe nada y no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido…- solo asentí y accedí a la petición de Jasper y como tiempo limite nos pusimos 7 años lejos de la familia, si en esos 7 años Jasper seguía sintiendo esa conexión con ella, yo no haría nada para separarlos…. También accedí a su propuesta, era eso o perder para siempre al amor de mi existencia…

Fin flashback

Y heme aquí consolando a Fiorella por la actitud de Jass, el aun sentía que ella era todo para el, aunque no sabia bien el motivo del por que, a estas alturas todo era confuso incluso para mi que por algún motivo no podía ver el futuro de las decisiones que iba a tomar Fiorella…

Alice esto es demasiado injusto… dime que hice yo para que me trate de esta forma, mas aun en el día de mi cumpleaños… no merezco esto… no lo merezco…- secaba una y otra vez sus lagrimas…

Debes estar tranquila, ya se le pasará solo esta algo desconcertado con todo esto tu eres nuestra hermanita pequeña y por lo tanto debe sentir algo de celos al ver que ya estas tan grande y que ya los chicos se comienzan a fijar en tus hermosos atributos…- que mentira mas grande, pero no podía permitir que siguiera cerca de Jasper, tenia que fomentar que ella se fijara aun mas en ese chico que la había besado hoy en el liceo…

No es por eso, se que hay algo mas, siento que es algo mas que eso… pero no importa eso no me arruinará mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me puedes arreglar ya que las lágrimas no dejaron mi rostro muy decente que digamos…- termine de arreglar el desastre que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro y bajamos, gran parte de los invitados ya habían llegado, por lo que Fiorella comenzó a disfrutar poco a poco la fiesta… la fiesta ya había terminado y una ves que todo estuvo limpio y arreglado me fui a mi dormitorio para planear el nuevo guarda ropa de la familia, Estaba en eso cuando una terrible imagen llego a mi mente…. Eso no podía ser real… no podía estar pasando… tome un vaso y lo lance por los aires y dio a parar en un espejo… todo se estaba cumpliendo… todo lo que me temía ya estaba sucediendo y esa visión la confirmó… si tan solo pudiera llorar lo haría…

El beso…

Después que Alice termino de arreglar a Fiorella me fue a ver a mi, que tonto había sido como era posible que dañara de esta manera a la persona que era dueña de gran parte de mi retorcida alma…

Flashback

Estas bien?...- que preguntas, maldita costumbre humana el preguntar si estas bien, cuando están viendo que no lo estas…

No, no estoy bien… Alice necesito estar solo, no quiero seguir hiriendo a las personas que quiero y en este momento te juro que no soy para nada buena compañía, creo que mejor bajo a tomar un poco de aire…- dije pero Alice me atajo por el brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta…

Jasper Cullen, por que no la dejas disfrutar su fiesta tranquila…- de seguro había visto lo que había pensado hacer, en mente tenia ir hasta donde vivía ese tan Jack y degollarlo no era mala idea…

Alice… podrías darme un poquito de privacidad en mi mente o en mis ideas…- dije mientras sabía que la estaba dañando con mis palabras…

Jass, se que esto no es fácil, pero quiero que sepas que tanto para mi como para ella tampoco es un camino color de rosas, mas bien es un camino de espinas del cual no puedes, mejor dicho de cual no podemos salir, pero todas las ideas tontas que se te pasan en la mente solo terminaran dañándonos mas a todos como familia…- tenia razón no podía pensar tanta idiotez junta…

Esta bien Alice, bajaré y me comportare como un muy buen hermano que soy…- dije tomándola del brazo…- pero te necesitaré cerca ya que no se si pueda controlarme con tanto humano junto dando vueltas por la casa…- sabia que ella me estaba dando todo su apoyo a pesar de estar tanto o mas dolida que yo con todo este asunto…

Entonces bajemos porque pronto cantarán cumpleaños feliz y se sentirá aun mas si no estamos allí con ella, por muy enojada que este contigo, es importante para ella en ese momento…- sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a sus ojos dorados como el sol…

Fin Flashback…

bajamos y a los pocos segundos llego Esme con el pastel que venia con las velas encendidas, Fiorella las soplo con mas fuerza que nunca pero aun así tuvo que recibir ayuda de Nessy, claro que ella no se dio cuenta de ello o sino la vetaría por hacer trampa y no dejarla apagar a ella las 17 velas por si sola… todos sonreímos y aplaudimos, la fiesta se había realizado con éxito, Fiorella por algún motivo que desconocía se había desaparecido por un par de segundos, la busque con mi mirada por todos lados trate de buscar su aroma, pero entre el aroma a perro y a los diferentes perfumes que usaban en forma totalmente exagerada las chicas de esta ciudad me costo encontrar el aroma que pertenecía a Fiorella, pero la localice estaba en uno de los sillones, sentada junto al tal Jack que por algún motivo no se notaba tan feliz, eso me causo mi felicidad y gratificación al ver que no era feliz, sigilosamente comencé acercarme para oír lo que hablaban pero se pusieron de pie antes de que pudiera llegar a oír lo que hablaban, eso me disgusto un poco, al ver que el chucho ese se largaba de nuestra casa me hizo aun mas feliz… vi que Fiorella terminaba de despedir a los últimos invitados y tomaba rumbo al jardín en vez de su habitación… por lo que Salí tras ella creo que le debía una disculpa por mi estúpido comportamiento hace unas pocas horas atrás…

Jasper si vienes nuevamente a tratarme mal, mejor te lo ahorras no quiero pelear contigo nuevamente…- eso me descoloco como sabia que era yo el que la seguía y no otro de la familia…

Como supiste que era yo el que te seguía…- dije ya que me había dejado de una pieza…

Es fácil reconocer tu aroma y por que todos los demás se fueron a cazar, excepto por Alice que esta arriba, y Nessy que esta terminado de limpiar las cosas en la casa…- dijo explicando del porque sabia que era yo y no otro el que la seguía…

Bueno la verdad es que venia a pedirte perdón por mi actitud creo que no fue correcto tratarte de esa manera, menos en el día en que se supone que debería haber sido solo momentos felices…- camine para acercarme aun mas a ella, el lazo ya era demasiado fuerte como para seguir evitando que siguiera su curso, ya habían pasado 7 años de que había decidido dejar a esta muchacha y sentía que nuestro lazo era mas fuerte que antes, no conseguía seguir existiendo si ella no me perdonaba por la forma en que me había comportado, ella era mi mundo y mi mundo si giraba alrededor de ella, como si fuera el sol y yo un satélite muerto y frio girando a su alrededor en busca de un poco de su calor…

Disculpas aceptadas… la verdad es que no me gusta estar enojada contigo, es como si mi alma se sintiera vacía, sin vida, sin ganas, sin ánimo, es como si todo dejara de existir…- no supe como estaba tocando con mis gélidas manos su cálido brazo…

Gracias… espero te haya gustado el regalo de cumpleaños…- dije señalando su vestido y el collar que tenia en su cuello… yo había dejado de respirar pero volví hacerlo de forma que si tendría que vivir con ella por una eternidad tendría que acostumbrara a su aroma y a lo fuerte que quemaba este en mi garganta, la mire y se veía hermosa ante el reflejo de la luna, se veía perfectamente como una vampira, pálida y gélida, con enormes ojeras, si tan solo sus ojos fueran dorados en ves de ese azul intenso que tenían, seria la vampira mas hermosa que hubiera visto en mis largos siglos de existencia…

En verdad aun faltan unos minutos para que termine mi cumpleaños, puedo pedirte una ultima cosa…- dijo en sus ojos había un brillo especial, que no pude descifrar, pero asentí ante su petición, no podía negarme a alguna petición departe de ella…

Deja de respirar…- deje de hacerlo- siéntate aquí conmigo…- caminamos a uno de los escalones del ventanal de la casa – cierra los ojos…- la quede mirando dudoso de lo que haría o de lo que quería hacer algo había pasado en mi mente, pero si hacia eso era una locura totalmente…- por favor, es mi ultimo deseo de cumpleaños antes de dejar de ser humana…- asentí y cerré lentamente mis ojos… pasaron solo unos pocos segundos cuando un cálido aliento llego a mis labios y seguido de ello los labios de Fiorella estaban en los míos, amoldados a la perfección en los míos, el sabor de ellos quemaron mi garganta y mis labios, por un instante sentí que mi frio corazón había comenzado a moverse en forma de latidos, pero era solo el sonido del corazón de Fiorella, tome su cara con mis gélidas manos, sin terminar el beso, ella paso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello pero regresando una de sus manos a mi rostro, lentamente detuvimos el beso, mi garganta se quemaba casi como si le hubiera echado parafina y la hubiera encendido al mismo que me tragaba el liquido…- abrí mis ojos pero ella aun los tenia cerrados…

Gracias, ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo… TE AMO JASPER…- dicho esto comprendí que seria imposible separarme de esta mujer por mucho que yo quisiera hacerlo, ella era mi otra mitad, era mi otro yo, era mi luz en la oscuridad, era mi guía entre tanta oscuridad que habita mi alma, era el sol que mi frio planeta necesitaba…. Cuando abrió sus ojos solo sonreímos y en la parte de la habitación que pertenecía a Alice y mía solo se oyó un gran gruñido y un sonar de vidrios… la visión de Alice de seguro ya era algo concreto… pero que hacer cuando tienes a tu otra mitad justo en frente de ti y mas ahora que tienes la certeza de que ella es todo lo que buscaste por tantos años y siglos atrás… pero por otra parte esta la vampira que te a acompañado en tus momento mas complejos y mas débiles en los cuales jamás te ha dejado abandonado… Demonios, este beso fue mágico e impresionante, pero que puedo hacer con Alice y lo que tenemos hace tantos siglos… Que diablos hago ahora….

Silencio…

No pude articular ninguna palabra solo me limite a retroceder unos pasos para luego tomar rumbo hacia el bosque, un gruñido salió de mis labios ya que sabia que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, sabia con anticipación lo que Fiorella tenia planeado hacer incluso antes de que lo llevara acabo, pero ¿Por qué no lo impedí?, ¿es que acaso yo también quería que ella lo hiciera?, ¿por que le estaba haciendo esto a Alice? , ¿Por qué estaba mandando todo a la mierda por una mujer a la cual jamás me podre acercar por que es humana?...

Todas estas interrogantes pasaban una y otra ves por mi mente, gritaban mil veces… de pronto una mano detuvo mi correr de golpe, por lo que reaccione de inmediato en forma de ataque…

Vaya no pensé que un beso te fuera a cambiar tanto Jasper, sobre todo conmigo que soy desde ahora tu hermana…- era Alice…

Al, perdóname, yo… yo… no supe que me paso, no se por que no evite que Fio me besara, no se que fue lo que me impulsó a dejar que ella me besara…- ella me silencio con un dedo en mis labios…

Jass no queramos tapar el sol con un dedo, ambos sabemos que ella te ama desde que era una bebe, así como tu también te enamoraste de ella, quizás en un principio no lo notaste, pero, apenas supiste que ella era tu alma gemela, aunque ella fuera humana y no pudieras acercarte a ella, ya sabias que aunque fuera imposible tu frio corazón había comenzado a sentirse diferente hacia ella, y creo que eso lo descubrimos todo aquel día en que viste que se besaba con Jack…- ahora fui yo quien la silencio…

Al, tu sabes que entre ella y yo es imposible que suceda algo mas que una relación de amigos y hermanos, sabes que ella no puede estar cerca mío a mas de a 5 metros sin que yo quiera beber su sangre…- volvió a callarme con su dedo en mis labios…

Jass tu pudiste besarla esta noche… y no bebiste su sangre, ella es para ti, siempre lo supe incluso antes de que hiciera que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, sabia que esto sucedería pero aun así quise arriesgar todo por algo que siempre supe que era apostar a perdedora…- en cierta parte tenia razón, Alice siempre me había dicho que lo nuestro seria por un tiempo limitado, pero jamás pensé que seria por este motivo precisamente…

Alice, yo te quiero mucho pero no se por que con fio las cosas me parecen tan atractivas… es como si un lazo demasiado fuerte nos uniera… ya no se que hacer, siento que ya no tengo las fuerzas para mantenerla alejada por mucho tiempo de mi, por que cuando la siento lejos, la busco con la mirada, intento rastrear su aroma, busco por todas parte su mirada, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un psicópata…- Alice sonrió dulcemente…

Jass eso que dices sentir es amor, y nada mas que amor, y créeme aunque ella no sabe aun bien que es lo que siente por ti, ella muy pronto se dará cuenta de que ella también te ama… solo tienes que entender que el tiempo de los humanos no es el mismo que el de los vampiros, los humanos son complejos, llenos de miedos de dudas, de inseguridades, de temores, nunca intentes apresurar las cosas, por que no te resultaran de la forma en que quieres… solo se que ella mas temprano que tarde será tu complemento perfecto, hasta con sus dones…- a que se refería Alice con eso de los dones… de pronto Alice se que do extremada mente silenciosa…- que sucede Alice…- me miro y abrió su boca para hablar…

Son los demás, edward les conto lo del beso y quieren hablar con nosotros, aquí, así que vienen en camino….deben estar por llegar en unos segundos…- termino de hablar y todos nos rodearon…

Me pueden explicar con detalles mas certeros que es lo que sucedió mientras nosotros cazábamos…- Carlisle llego diciendo…

Creo que la mayoría de las cosas edward ya se las dijo, pero solo tenemos que acotarles que las cosas entre nosotros están bien, seremos solo amigos de ahora en adelante, seremos hermanos y nada mas que eso, pero no quiero que sientan que fio interfirió en esta decisión, yo ya sabia que esto sucedería y creo que tu edward lo sabes mejor que nadie de los que estamos aquí…- edward solo asintió…- pues entonces no hay nada mas que hablar… - Carlisle se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro y me aparto un poco del grupo, mientras todos avanzaban un poco para darnos la privacidad que necesitaba el momento…

Jass, tu sabes que eres como un hijo para mi, pero quiero que sepas que todo esto no debe afectar en lo absoluto a Fiorella, ella parece madura para su edad pero ambos sabemos que la mentalidad de un humano es mucho mas compleja que la de un vampiro, es por eso que quiero pedirte total silencio con respecto a este acontecimiento, tratar de que Fiorella entienda que tu con Alice terminaron su relación sin que haya sido de ella la culpa será muy complicado y creo que lo mejor seria que dejaras que bella se acercara mas a Fiorella, ya que creo que ella mejor que nadie entenderá la mente de Fiorella ya que como bien sabemos con el paso de los años bella por algun extraño motivo no olvido ninguno de sus recuerdos humanos…- yo solo me limite a asentir no tenia nada que reclamar, yo quería que las cosas funcionaran a la perfección ya que tenia la pequeña fe de que algun día podría acercarme a Fiorella sin querer beber su sangre, tal cual paso esta noche en la que la bese… es por eso que guardaré total y completo silencio…

Despedida de Alice… (Pov Fiorella)

Aquella noche un mar de sentimientos me inundaron, me sentía feliz, triste, con rabia, desesperada, con ganas de reír, de llorar, de gritar, tenia ganas de correr, de saltar, pero a la ves también solo quería quedarme tirada en la cama con la sonrisa de estúpida, que por cierto era causa por el beso mas exquisito que en mi vida había dado, bueno la verdad es que no he besado a muchos chicos pero el beso que me dio Jasper no se comprar con el que me dio Jack, este estaba cargado de sentimientos, de pasión, de lujuria, de deseo… todas esas emociones cargadas en ese beso, que por cierto desato un triste gruñido en el dormitorio en la cuarto de Alice… fue en ese momento en el que todos los sentimientos de culpa comenzaron a embargarme por completo, pero como poder arreglar lo que yo misma me había encargado de echar a perder… si después de esto la relación de Alice y Jass termina, me sentiré profundamente culpable… estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando sentí la puerta de entrada ya habían llegado de cazar… al parecer venían todos juntos incluso Alice y Jasper… en fracción de segundo sentí que golpeaban mi puerta… intente hacerme la dormida pero no soy buena actriz…

Fio no te hagas la dormida se que estas despierta…- la vos de Alice resonó en mi dormitorio…

Que sucede Alice…- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama…

Necesitamos que bajes un momento… tengo algo que comunicarles como familia… y por cierto no es por nada de lo que vayas a pensar de aquí camino al comedor…- dicho esto se fue por lo que baje tal cual estaba… allí estaban todos reunidos… sentados cada uno en el lugar en que le correspondía… todos me quedaron mirando atónitos, el rostro de Jass casi se desfiguro y yo no entendía el motivo…

Que sucede?...- bella sonrió y miro mi cuerpo, hice lo mismo buscando el motivo de la cara de Jass y de la risa picara de mis otros hermanos, incluyendo también a mi padre que tenia la misma cara de Jass y Esme que tenia cara de divertida con la situación… fue cuando llegue a mi pijama cuando me di cuenta del motivo… llevaba una sudadera con tirantes con escote algo provocador, no es que haya tenido mucho busto pero para una niña de 17 años era bastante y un hot pants como segunda parte de pijama… me sonroje de inmediato…- perdón.. no me fije en que fachas tenia… voy por una bata ya regreso…- no alcance a dar media vuelta cuando Alice me sujeto por el brazo…

No es necesario, toma el chaleco de Carlisle…- dijo mientras mi padre se lo quitaba y me lo pasaba…- bien ahora que estamos todos quiero informarles que me ira por un par de meses a hacer un curso de pintura en parís, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y creo que esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo, bueno también quería decirles que mi querido Jass se quedará aquí, como guardián de esta hermosa familia, en especial de nuestra frágil hermanita Fiorella, que por cierto es mas que una hermana para mi querido Jasper, también como el resto de la familia ya sabe mi relación con Jasper solo será de hermanos, ya que el frio corazón de Jass late por uno mas fuerte y mas vivo que el mío… así que Fiorella cuida mucho de mi Jass, mira que si no lo haces yo misma te mato…- me quedo mirando de una forma que sentí miedo… después de eso mostro una sonrisa… entonces por mi culpa si habían terminado, y para empeorar las cosas Alice se marchaba de casa y para mas empeorar las cosas dejándome al cuidado de Jass…

Mañana temprano partiré a parís, solo quiero que sepan que en sus roperos deje la ropa para toda esta temporada que estaré fuera… y bella pobre de ti que no uses ese lindo regalo que te deje en tu ropero porque si no lo haces te arranco la cabeza aunque edward se quiera interponer en mi camino…- todos reían excepto yo… todo esto había sido por causa mía y de aquel beso que no debía darle a Jasper, no solo por que debo mirarlo como hermano sino que porque tenia que respetar que era la pareja y compañero de Alice…

Chiquita no te mortifiques por algo que no es tu culpa, esto estaba destinado desde mucho antes de que llegaras a la familia, yo esto lo sabia desde que conocí a Jasper, desde el comienzo supe que solo seria su apoyo hasta que llegara su real compañera….- Alice me tomo por el cuello en un gran abrazo, beso mi frente… y después me miro nuevamente…- bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

Cierto Don que posee...

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde la partida de mi quería Alice, ella fue una gran compañera estos últimos años, la verdad es que ahora que todo estaba en tranquilidad en la casa, con respecto a mi supuesta traición habían días en los que fio se largaba a llorar lo cual a todos nos partía en alma pero en especial a mi, ella aun se sentía culpable de la partida de Alice, lo único que la lograba calmar era hablar con ella, así que gracias a su don Alice podía llamarla antes de que comenzara con sus crisis de llanto, Demonios como me cautivan esos ojos azules, tanto que a veces me da mucho miedo… tienen cierto encanto tenebroso…

Desde su cumpleaños Fiorella no fue la misma en su mirada había cierta angustia, sonreía solo para complacer a los demás, pero la realidad era otra ella aun sufría por su hermana, así que decidí tomar una pequeña decisión…

Fiorella Cullen no puedo soportar mas verte así en este estado, pareces una zombie, ya no eres la muchacha hermosa que se alegraba de vivir la vida, de sonreír solo por el motivo de estar viva…- dije ya me estaba exaltando… - así que o vuelves a ser la misma de antes o te juro que no respondo de mi…

Jasper… amor mío… tú sabes que te quiero más que a todo en este mundo pero me siento fuera de lugar…- de que hablaba…

Porque dices eso… que sucede… anda cuéntame…- su tristeza en los ojos me preocupo, su vida se estaba apagando…

Jasper solo mírate y mira a los demás de la familia… que notas de raro entre ellos, tu y yo…- ya había comprendido a que quería llegar… hablaba de ser vampira…

Mi querida Fiorella tu eres especial así como humana no creo que quieras ser como uno de nosotros…- sus ojos se llenaron de mas tristeza, pero ahora también se llenaron de furia… por lo que trate de controlar sus emociones….

Jasper Cullen que crees que estas haciendo… te aseguro que eso no te funcionará…- de pronto sonó mi teléfono, era Alice…

Jass sal de ahí ahora… ya voy casi llegando a forks…- asentí con la cabeza pero no se para que ya que Alice no estaba viéndome y ya había cortado…

Quien era…- dijo fio aun enojada y sin quitarme la vista de encima…- era Alice y dijo que venia llegando a forks…

De verdad ella va a regresar… -ahora su mirada era mas viva, pero aun así me dio una mirada fulminante… - sal de mi pieza Jasper… quiero cambiarme para bajar a recibir a mi hermana…

Pues eso no será necesario, ya estoy aquí…- justo cuando yo iba saliendo Alice llegaba por la puerta… -necesito que hablemos- susurro en mi oído tan rápido y despacio que fio no pudo escuchar…

Bueno yo las dejo para que tengan su charla de hermanas…- Salí lo mas rápido que me permitieron los pies cuando vi Eddy estaba junto a mi…

Que fue eso Jass…- dijo casi de forma desorientada…

No lo se, pero fue muy extraño…- ambos quedamos perplejos…

Y tú que leíste en su mente cuando sucedió…- Eddy levanto los hombros diciendo que no sabía…

Jass no pude ver nada, su mente solo quedo en blanco, es como si un gran silencio se apoderara de mi… como si por un instante en la vida no pudiera oír nada en su mente… totalmente raro…- comprendía perfectamente como se había sentido Eddy, ya que a mi me había sucedido lo mismo, por primeva ves en siglos no pude controlar a una humana… si bien Fiorella era mi alma gemela había algo en ella que no comprendía, como era posible que no pudiera manipular sus emociones, a caso era cierto don que posee… o solo me hizo creer que no la manipulaba, como se dio cuenta que intentaba controlar sus emociones… todo en mi mente era muy confuso, necesitaba ir al bosque a reflexionar lo sucedido en esta tarde….

Psíquica?

Estaba corriendo como loco por el bosque cuando alice se interpuso en mi camino

Que bueno que te encuentro Jass hay algo que debes saber, es algo que acabo de descubrir y que quiero que sepas y por esta razón es el motivo de retorno a casa…

Las palabras de alice me dejaron algo desconcertado pero ascenti para que pudiera continuar hablando…

Jass creo saber el motivo de porque no pudiste controlar las emociones de Fio, al parecer ella es Psíquica, tiene el poder de hacer muchas cosas buenas pero también puede generar mucho daño, creo que si se convierte en vampira será un arma letal, ya que si mis pronósticos son certeros ella podría manipular las emociones, los objetos, y demaces… no se si me comprendes a que me refiero…- mire unos segundos a alice y le respondi…

Alice se que si es asi como dices lo que es fio, ella podrá no solo manipular las emociones, ella podrá hacer que humanos amen o destruyan a los vampiros, podrá hacer que tanto los humanos como los vampiros se destruyan entre ellos mismos… creo que debemos evitar que fio se convierta en vampira…- sentimos pasos acercarse… era edward…

Chicos creo que tienen razón, pero si bien fio puede ser un arma de doble filo es parte de la familia y hay que hacerle entender que no es bueno que se convierta en una de nosotros…- las cosas se estaban poniendo difícil, no hiba ser tan fácil convencerla sobre desistir de la idea de querer ser una de nosotros…

Jass contamos contigo…- dijo alice…- haré lo posible para tratar de convencerla…


End file.
